With respect to a conventional haptic device in the VR, in the haptic presentation of a tensile force or reaction force, a haptic presentation part in contact with a human sense organ and a haptic presentation system main body are connected to each other by a wire or an arm, and there has been a disadvantage that the existence of the wire, arm or the like restricts the human motion. Besides, since use is limited to an effective space in which the haptic presentation system main body and the haptic presentation part are connected to each other by the wire or the arm, there has been a limitation in the expanse of the space which can be used.
On the other hand, a man-machine interface which is of a non-grounding type and has no reaction base on the human body has been proposed. However, in this type of presentation device, the rotation velocity (angular velocity) of a motor is controlled so that a torque is presented by a temporal change of an angular momentum vector, and it has been difficult to continuously present haptic information of torque, force or the like in the same direction.
As a non-grounding type haptic information presentation device, a torque presentation apparatus using a gyro moment and a gimbal structure has been developed (non-patent document 1). However, in the gimbal structure, there are problems that the direction of a torque which can be presented is limited, the structure becomes complicated, and the control becomes troublesome.
On the other hand, a non-grounding mobile haptic information presentation device (non-patent document 2) has been proposed in which a torque in an arbitrary direction or with an arbitrary magnitude can be presented by independently controlling the rotations of three gyro motors arranged in three-axis orthogonal coordinates. In this haptic information presentation device, since the torque is generated by controlling a resultant angular momentum vector generated by the three gyro motors, the structure is relatively simple and the control is also easy. However, there are such problems to be solved that haptic information is made to be capable of being continuously presented, and a force sensation other than the torque is made to be capable of being presented.
[Non-patent document 1] Masayuki Yoshie, Hiroaki Yano, Hiroo Iwata “Development of Non-grounded Force Display Using Gyro Moment”, Research Report Collection (Kenkyu Hokokusho) of Human Interface Society, vol. 3, No. 5, pp. 25-30 (2000)
[Non-patent document 2] Yokichi Tanaka, Masataka Sakai, Yuka Kohno, Yukio Fukui, Juli Yamashita, Norio Nakamura, “Mobil Torque Display and Haptic Characteristics of Human Palm”, INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE ON ARTIFICIAL REALITY AND TELEXISTENCE, pp. 115-120 (2001/12)